


The Tenacian incident

by depresane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: I've tried writing for this fandom three times; this is the third one and, despite its incompleteness, the most successful one because I managed to establish the Conflict. First two C's checked. Anyway, Tenacia is Poland, and the name comes from the noun tenacity.





	The Tenacian incident

Chantal Hodierna, HDR flew from Kalos to Tenacia in July. She planned to examine the regional species of Sableye and its impact on the folklore. However, before she could enter a transit bus, she was stopped by another Pokemon Doctor: Rivka Stillequelle.  
"The Tenacian Professor has lost his phone; he told me I would find you there."  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to help him," said Chantal bluntly.  
"Er, it's not about the phone, Doctor. Follow me, my car is in front of a post office."

Inside her turquoise vehicle, Rivka paired her phone with speakers and made a call. But whom could she contact without calling the Professor directly?  
Chantal soon heard the answer for her wonder.  
"Doctor Osfaya, is the Professor with you?" she asked.  
An unfamiliar voice, which Chantal assumed to be Osfaya's, replied coldly. "Give him a moment. Alright, he can talk now."  
She recognised the second voice. "Yes? Is Hodierna...?"  
"I'm here, good afternoon."  
"Greetings. I know about your planned research, and I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you. Our Pokemon University has been swarmed with unknown species. They aren't behaving like wild Pokemon, but it doesn't seem like they're under a human command either. Regardless, we're low on medicine and unable to leave the building."  
"That... might be too much for one Trainer - even for two if we count Doctor Stillequelle." Chantal was one of few Doctors who didn't pronounce Rivka's surname like a Unovan name.  
"I'd rather have this resolved without authorities." the Professor accented the second and sixth word with a subtle hint of stubbornness. "Get through and access the room with the lulling flute. It's on the ground floor, uh, Stronislava? Room Eleven! Stillequelle should be able to locate it."  
"I insist, though, that you call more Trainers."  
"Fine, but they're your responsibility."

Rivka parked two hundred meters away from the University. She spoke as she was searching for Pokeballs in her bag. "I have a Herdier, a Golett, a Lanturn, a Vibrava, a Sunflora, and... this unnamed fellow."  
She grabbed a Timer Ball and tapped on it twice. The item opened, releasing a sentient shrub with small, round, reddish-orange fruit on its branches. Its leaves appeared to be green flames flickering with blue highlights.  
"For the time being we call it Pyrresi," revealed Rivka.  
Chantal blinked. "Is it... Fire/Grass dual?"  
"Yes, indeed."  
"Fascinating. Well, I've brought my Chesnaught and Azumarill... And that's it. I would have to bring others from PokeStorage."  
"Yeah, we need more diverse team - oh, are they riding towards us?"  
Chantal didn't bother asking who because a young adult already approached the duo on their electric push scooter.  
"Ms. Hodierna and Ms. Stillequelle?"  
"Yes. And you are?" replied Chantal.  
"Cheshidom Novak, a student."  
"Mx. Novak, have you brought any Pokemon with you?"  
"A Lunatone and a Murkrow."  
"Excellent," said Rivka, "We're missing a couple of Types but this is looking much better now."  
"Like what, Ice?"  
Chantal explained, "Ice, Steel, and Poison. Although my Chesnaught can cast Sludge Bomb, that's only partially useful."  
"'Cause of resistance. I get it. My friend owns a Steel/Poison dual Pokemon, recently discovered."  
"Whoa. How?"  
Cheshidom lowered their voice. "Nepotism."  
"Ah, alright. Do they know about this incident?"  
"Um, not yet. I'll text her."

Thus the fourth Trainer joined the rescue group, Yolanta Kravyets. She missed an index finger on her right hand. She didn't greet either of the Doctors, staring at their attire.  
"Yola," scolded Cheshidom.  
"'Daffuhnoo," she mumbled, looking away.  
Chantal nodded. "No pressure."

They entered through the main door and immediately realised the scale of the situation: corridors were _packed_. Barely any space above the floor, where levitating and flying species were bumping into one another. Despite two open windows and one unlocked emergency exit, not a single Pokemon would leave the facility, intentionally or accidentally.  
Five Pokemon charged towards the Trainers: long, fluffy, cotton-like sheets, with dozens of teeny-tiny plants covering them.  
Rivka yelled, "They're dual, Normal/Grass! Quick!"  
Chantal chose her Chesnaught, while Cheshidom got their Murkrow. Yolanta dropped her Ultra Ball; an arrow-shaped Pokemon smirked as if it were plotting against its foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about Pyrresi anymore... -.-;;
> 
> I got stuck because I was choosing Moves for each Pokemon... haven't managed to finish that.
> 
> Herdier with Everstone: Crunch, Helping Hand, Retaliate, Odor Sleuth  
> Golett: Magnitude, Rock Tomb, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch  
> Lanturn: Discharge, Confuse Ray, Bubble Beam, Scald  
> Vibrava: Earth Power, Dragon Breath, Rock Slide, Fly  
> Sunflora: Giga Drain, Leech Seed, Flower Shield, Grass Whistle  
> Pyrresi: Fire Pledge, ?
> 
> Chesnaught: Brick Break, Grass Pledge, Needle Arm, Sludge Bomb  
> Azumarill: Play Rough, Ice Beam, Helping Hand, Bulldoze
> 
> Lunatone: Dream Eater, Power Gem, Hypnosis, Heal Block  
> Murkrow: Perish Song, Tailwind, Fly, Quash
> 
> Strielrot: ?
> 
> Bittbite: ?


End file.
